


Baby's First Beach Day

by NyghtNyght



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, CG Ten, Day At The Beach, Little Space, Little mark, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyghtNyght/pseuds/NyghtNyght
Summary: Ten plans the perfect day for Marks first outing while little.





	Baby's First Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/gifts).



> Fic trade with Min (ddoie)! First piece of creative writing I've made in years, I hope you'll all enjoy. Also please suspend disbelief enough to imagine ten can drive.

Ten had been planning this day for a while now. Mark had just gotten done with his finals the week before and Ten was going to spoil his little boy rotten.

He needed to make sure everything was perfect for Mark’s first outing while little. 

Mark had expressed wanting to go out while little but was too worried about being in public and doing something embarrassing or of people noticing his headspace.

In response, Ten had planned for a perfect day outing, at possibly the least likely place and time. He asked for work off on a Tuesday, a day he knew would be overcast but not rainy, and planned for the beach.

“Which outfit should I wear, Mommy?” Mark tugs on Ten’s sleeve, holding up three t-shirts, each a bright primary color with cute characters on the front.

Ten smiles brightly and picks the red one, with Winnie the Pooh decorating the front. “Wear this one with white shorts, and pick out a hat, just in case the sun comes out,” Mark beams before running back to their room.

Ten turns back to the cooler he’s using as a picnic basket. So far, he’s placed two containers of mixed fruits and veggies, sandwich ingredients, and the last thing to pack is the brownies he cooked this morning. They’re finally cooled, so Ten begins to cut them and place them in their own little tub.

When he's got them packed in with some waters, Mark returns to the kitchen.

“What do you think?” Mark twirls for Ten twice before stumbling.

“I think I have the cutest baby boy ever,” Ten smiles brightly at him before leaning up toe press a kiss on Mark’s forehead. Mark can’t help his giggles and buries his face in Ten’s neck.

Ten checks over the cooler again to make sure all their food is packed while Mark leans against his side. He closes it and grabs Mark’s hands.

“C’mon, let's go pick out some towels.” Ten leads Mark towards their bathroom closet and pulls out a couple of towels, some plain and some with simple, cute patterns.

“Your choice, baby, pick three so we have a bunch of room.” Mark picks out one in a bright red, one with smiling cloud designs, and one in lilac. Ten puts away the other towels and lets Mark keep hold of his picks while they walk back to the kitchen.

Ten lets Mark place the towels in their travel bag before placing in their hats, some sunscreen, and other necessities.

“Do you have your bag ready Mark?” Mark at least looks sheepish when shaking his head, Ten can’t help the fond scoff that leaves him.

“Well let’s go get that packed too,” Ten tries to sound annoyed, but Mark is unaffected.

They move to the office, where Marks play area is set up, his toys scattered on a couple of blankets. Mark plops down and grabs for a small backpack.

“What do you want to bring, baby?”

“Hmm,” Mark makes a face of concentration and Ten resists the urge to coo valiantly.

Mark grabs some small books, for reading and coloring, and a pack of crayons.

“I’ll need all of these, and some of them, and, um, can you find my paci? Just in case?” Ten watches Mark move around, picking up some of his dinosaur toys and his headphones. Ten knows exactly where Marks pacifier is, so he goes to their joint desks and picks up its case, before handing it to Mark and watching Mark shove it into a pocket of his overflowing backpack. Ten knows his face must have the dopiest smile as he watches his boyfriend furrow his brows while shoving down the items in his bag, but he wouldn’t do anything to hide it.

Mark manages to close the bag and presents it excitedly to Ten.

“All packed!” Mark bounces up and runs off, giggling, not looking back when he knows his mommy is running behind him. Ten catches up and lifts him by his waist and waddles them back to the table where travel bag rests.

“Okay! I think everything is all packed and ready, can you think of anything else we need?” Ten watches Mark’s thoughtful expression while mentally running through his own list once again.

“I think that’s all Mommy!” Mark puts his backpack on and pats his pocket to show his phone is with him.

“We’re ready to go then,” Mark watches as Ten slings their travel bag over his shoulder and grabs the cooler, before trotting along behind him.

They load everything into the car and Ten opens Mark’s door for him.

“Do you want me to help with your seatbelt baby?” Ten grabs the neck pillow he keeps for Mark and hands it to him as he talks.

“Of course! I want Mommy to help me!” Mark wiggles in his seat excitedly as Ten buckles him in securely.

Ten moves around to the driver's seat next and plugs his phone in while starting the car. He has a playlist he keeps for putting Mark to sleep during long drives and it's already loaded up.

Soft, simple piano melodies fill the car and Ten can already see Mark leaning against the window and drifting off.  
~  
~  
Ten leans over to give Mark a gentle shake, to which Mark only huffs. Ten smiles, trying not to laugh at his boy’s antics.

“We’re here Markie, we need to get out and unload our stuff.” Mark makes no show of rousing.

Ten shrugs, “Guess I’ll just go to the beach all by myself, only me, and eat all of the brownies I made!”

Ten make a show of getting out of the car and beginning to unload things from the back when he hears Mark’s sleep riddled voice.

“You won’t eat all of them, you can’t!” He sounds huffy and defiant, but Ten knows he's just annoyed at being awoken from his nap.

“I can, and I will if you don’t come to help me unload.” Mark finally opens his door and struggles with his seatbelt for a moment before letting out a pitiful whine, that Ten answers by moving around to his door and unbuckling him.

Mark looks so cutely ruffled, hair a little messy from sleep and marks on his face from leaning on the door.

Ten can’t help ruffling his hair to try and resettle it, Mark happily leaning into the touch. Ten laughs at his puppy-like actions and removes the neck pillow from its place on Mark’s shoulders, tossing it back in the car.

Ten plants a final kiss on Mark’s forehead before going back to the task of unloading the car.

They get everything out and begin the trek down to the beach, sandals getting filled with sand as they march through the dunes out to the open beach area.

The day is exactly how Ten had hoped, warm, light breeze, and no sun in sight. 

There’s no one else on the beach as far as they can see.

Ten and Mark make short work of laying down the towels neatly, setting their bags on the edges of the towels in case the wind picks up.

“Are you ready to eat, or do you want to wait and play now?” Ten isn’t particularly hungry yet, and he thinks Mark might need more time to fully wake up.

“I’m wanna play Mommy,” Still a bit sluggish, Mark grabs his backpack and dumps the lot into the center of their towels.

Ten watches, smiling and moves so he's closer to the toy pile.

“What should we do first?” Mark makes his concentration face.

“I think we should color first!” Mark grabs for his coloring book and spends a few moments flipping back and forth until he finds what he wants, before thrusting the book to Ten.

“Tear out these two Mommy!” Ten gently pulls out the two chosen pages, one a picture of cats with yarn, the other depicting a bunny sat in a wicker basket.

“You can have the one with Doyoung hyung in it!” Mark giggles endlessly at his own joke. Ten laughs with him, watching Mark adoringly as he hands over the kitten page.

They go quiet as Mark doles out crayons and they go to work filling in all blank areas.

Mark gets distracted soon though, annoyed when he colors the wrong spot with bright pink and decides to grab his dinosaurs.

Ten happily continues to color his blue-haired rabbit as he listens to Mark mumble and roar with his dinosaurs and stifles his amusement as a t-rex suffers a long and dramatic death from triceratops inflicted wounds.

“Ahhhh, this is the end. I was king of the dinosaurs, I was the best, and now I’m dying, ahhh, ahhhhh, goodbyeeeeeeeeee.” Mark is so engrossed in his performance, he also lays down and begins to writhe as if in death while holding up his t-rex toy.  
It drops to the towels as Mark finishes his death scene, both Mark and the toy falling limp, Marks tongue lolling out of his mouth as he lays in an exaggerated death position.

Ten looks up from his page. “Oh dear! Is something wrong with my baby?”

He moves to hover over Mark, can barely keep the act when he sees Mark’s face.

“Oh no! Has my little Markie died? How will I go on? Oh, Dear, I’m going to cry!” Ten uses his best hysterical widow voice and throws himself upon Mark’s chest in anguish.

“Mommy, your heavy.” Mark stage whispers, eyes peaked open.  
Ten shoots up, dramatically clutching Mark’s shoulders. “My baby is alive! He speaks to me!”

Marks chest shakes with laughter as he chokes out, “No! I’m dead! Watch!”

Mark makes a bleh noise and sticks his tongue out with closed eyes.

Ten collapses with laughter onto Mark’s chest again, unable to keep the act any longer.

“Mommyyy! You’re still heavy!” They’re a pile of laughter, Marks hands moving to wrap around Ten, a contradiction to his words.

Ten rolls them to their sides, smiling brightly as their laughter trails off.  
He starts to plant kisses all over Mark’s face, his forehead, his nose, his chin, all over his cheeks.

Finally, he plants a sweet kiss on Mark’s lips, short and loving, before looking at Mark’s eyes.

“I love you, my baby.” Marks face is red, but his eyes don’t leave Ten’s when he whispers back.

“I love you, too. My mommy!” Its Mark’s limit, immediately burying his head in Tens chest, arms wrapped tightly around Ten’s torso. Ten can feel him say something else, but it’s too muffled.

“What’s that Markie?” Mark lifts his head just a bit, still not eye level with Ten.

“Wanna say thank you, Mommy, for planning a trip for me and taking care of me.” 

Ten wants so badly to see Mark’s face, can imagine the cute, sincere pout on his lips, the same face he always puts on when he wants to tell Ten something earnestly.

Ten places another kiss on the top of Mark’s head.

“I’d do anything for my baby. You know that.”

Mark laughs, “I do!” a pause, “Does that mean you’ll make my sandwich for me now?”

“Brat!” Ten begins the tickle Mark mercilessly, Mark almost rolling into the sand in his attempt to get away from Ten’s evil hands.

They recover and Ten opens the cooler, unloading the food containers and laying everything out neatly.

Marks lays his head on Tens shoulder and watches as his Mommy lays out their plates.

“Do you really want me to make your sandwich, or do you want to make it yourself?” 

Ten asks teasingly, happy to poke fun at his baby.

“I can do it! I’m going to show Mommy how the best sandwich is made!” Mark has a devious gleam in his eyes, but Ten allows him to begin reaching for the sandwich supplies, while Ten doles out mini carrots for himself and some watermelon slices for Mark.

When he looks back to check on Mark, he sees that Mark has smashed three brownies between two slices of bread.

“Mark.” Mark turns his head with a guilty but determined look.

“Mommy, listen,” Ten raises an eyebrow, “It’s still a sandwich, I said I’d make a sandwich.”

Ten sighs, but he's also a little curious, “How do you think that will taste with the bread, darling? It's wheat bread, not sweet.”

Mark contemplates his ‘sandwich’ for a moment before taking a dramatically big bite. Ten winces a little at the sight, worried that Mark has bit off too much.  
Mark turns to beam at Ten. “You camnt taste the bread!” Marks mouth is still full as he chews and Ten cringes a second time.

“Close your mouth and chew it well.” Ten taps under Marks jaw, Mark nodding and chewing exaggeratedly for his Mommy to see.

Ten makes his own sandwich, and then a second one the way he knows Mark likes, for when he finishes his own sandwich creation.

They eat happily and Mark polishes off all his food without being prompted. Ten praises him sweetly when he helps Ten pack up the leftover food.

“Do you want to walk along the beach, baby?” Ten had been eyeing the waves, calm and serene.

“Sure! Let’s run!” Mark hops up and begins to jog towards the beach edge.

Ten laughs and pops up to follow, casting one more quick glance over their area, making sure things are put away and their shoes are set under a bag, so they will be there when they return.

Ten catches up to Mark and holds his hand as they wander down the water's edge. 

They walk for a while, chatting about nothing, mostly Mark talking about his shows, what his different toys have been up to, and what he wants to do next time he hangs out with Xuxi. 

They come to the base of a pier and decide to head back, walking slowly, leaning on one another and enjoying the sun coming out finally, faded and pretty, as it falls to the horizon, still a bit obscured by clouds.

Once they return to their spot, Mark is sluggish again, becoming sleepy from the day’s activities.

“Are you ready to go, darling?” Ten laughs as Mark leans against his back, obviously tired.

“Yeah, think I’m ready to go home, Mommy.” Ten nods, and starts picking up their bags, most things already put up before they left to walk.

Mark slings his backpack over his shoulders and meanders his way back to the parking lot, Ten close behind.

They reload their supplies to the trunk, and Mark takes his place in the passenger seat waiting for Ten.

Ten buckles his seatbelt and places the neck pillow, knows Mark will be annoyed by his sleep schedule tomorrow, but not wanting to try and keep him up.  
~  
~  
Ten is sad to say, he can’t carry Mark, so he has to wake up his baby again.

“Markkie, we’re home, I need you to get up.” Ten speaks softly as he stands on the passenger side, running his hands through Mark’s hair.

“Mmm, just a minute Ten.” Ten hums, “Not my baby no more?”

Mark shakes his head lightly, fluttering his eyes open.

“M’big now” Ten nods, plants a kiss on his cheek and moves to go ahead and unload  
their bags.

He gets the bags and cooler inside and takes Mark’s bag to the office before he starts unloading the food.

Mark stumbles in a few minutes later, more awake, and helps Ten put everything away.

“How are you?” Ten’s a bit nervous. When he’s little, Mark can do whatever he likes, but he sometimes gets anxious about his little actions when he's big again.

Mark reaches out and hugs ten as hard as he can.

“I loved it so much, you know I did.” Ten hugs him back just as close.

“Good,” Ten leans back just a little, “Now go start a bath, we’re both sweaty and have sand in our hair.”

Mark laughs loudly, gives a sweet kiss, and walks to their bedroom to run their bath water.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my twitter and promt me to write more 💜
> 
> Twitter: @NightNightNSFW


End file.
